Nur Ein Tag
' Nur Ein Tag '''is One Short Day in the German production, Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz. The title translates to ''Only One Day. Lyrics German Lyrics ELPHABA: Komm mit in die gründe Smaragdstadt! OZIANS: Nur ein Tag In der grünen Smaragdstadt. GLINDA: Ich wollte schon immer mal in die Smaragdstadt. OZIANS: Nur ein Tag In der grünen Smaragdstadt (grünen Smaragdstadt). Nur ein Tag In der grünen Smaragdstadt. Nur ein Tag Und so vieles zu tun. Nur ein Tag - Doch wen's einmal gepackt hat, Den lassen die Klänge, Im Sturm und Gedränge Der Stadt nicht mehr ruhn! ELPHABA: Häuser höher als der Quoxwald-Baum. GLINDA: Beauty Shops! ELPHABA: Ein Leseraum. GLINDA: Haarsaloons! ELPHABA: Museen! BOTH: Und wir zu Gast. Alle Straßen hell, die Brücken kühn. GLINDA: Alles groß. ELPHABA: Und alles grün. BOTH: Mir scheint, genau die Stadt, die zu uns passt. Der ganze Trubel, das Drum und Dran. ELPHABA: Ich komm zurück und bleib dann hier. GLINDA: Das ist mein Ort. Er spricht zu mir. BOTH: Doch erst sehn wir mal alles gründlich an. OZIANS: Nur ein Tag In der grünen Smaragdstadt. Nur ein Tag Und tausend Wunder zu sehen. Nur ein Tag ... BOTH: Wart nur, grüne Smaragdstadt: Eh' wir uns trennen, Lernst du uns kennen. OZIANS: Erst dann wolln wir gehn! GLINDA: Elphie, los - wir kommen zu spät ins Abracadabaret! OZIANS: Wer ist er? Als Zaubermann der Bewehrteste Unter den Gelehrtesten? Wer kann mehr? Wer rettet uns in der Not Den Allerwertesten? Und wer sorgt mit Ballonausflügen Für Träume und Schauvergnügen? Uuuh-uh-uh Ist er nicht wundervoll? Unser herrlicher Magier! OZIAN WOMEN: Nur ein Tag OZIAN MEN: (Wer ist er?) OZIAN WOMEN: In der grünen Smaragdstadt OZIAN MEN: (Als Zaubermann der Bewährteste unter den Gelehrtesten) OZIAN WOMEN: Nur ein Tag OZIAN MEN: (Wer kann mehr?) OZIAN WOMEN: Und tausend Wunder zu sehn OZIAN MEN: (Wer rettet uns in der Not den Allerwertesten?) ALL OZIANS: Nur ein Tag In der grünen Smaragdstadt BOTH: Wohin viele fliehen woll'n. Wohin wir ziehn woll'n. Und dann wird es sein, Wie ich's mag: Wir Hand in Hand! ELPHABA: Arm in Arm! GLINDA: Herz an Herz! OZIANS: Mehr Zeit zum Staunen Als nur ein ... OZIAN GUARD: Der Zauberer lässt bitten OZIANS + ELPHABA + GLINDA: ... Tag! Direct Translation ELPHABA: Come to the green Emerald City! OZIANS: Just a day In the green Emerald City. GLINDA: I've always wanted to be in the Emerald City. OZIANS: Just a day In the green Emerald City (green Emerald City). Just a day In the green Emerald City. Just a day And so much to do. Just a day - But who hath once packed, Then let the sounds, In storm and crowd The city no longer postpones! ELPHABA: Houses higher than the Quoxwald tree. GLINDA: Beauty Shops! ELPHABA: A reading room. GLINDA: Hair salons! ELPHABA: Museums! BOTH: And we as a guest. All streets bright, bold bridges. GLINDA: Everything great. ELPHABA: And all green. BOTH: It seems to me precisely the city that suits us. All the hustle and bustle, the trimmings. ELPHABA: I come back and then stay here. GLINDA: This is my place. He speaks to me. BOTH: But until we see once everything thoroughly. OZIANS: Just a day In the green Emerald City. Just a day And a thousand wonders to see. Just a day ... BOTH: Just wait, green Emerald City: Ere we part, Are you learning to know each other. OZIANS: Only then will we go! GLINDA: Elphie, go - we're late into Abracadabaret! OZIANS: Who is he? As the most proven magic man Among the most learned? Who can do more? Who will save us in time of need The ass? And who makes balloon trips For dreams and show pleasure? Uuuh-uh-uh Is not he wonderful? Our beautiful magician! OZIAN WOMEN: Just a day OZIAN MEN: (Who is he?) OZIAN WOMEN: In the green Emerald City OZIAN MEN: (As a magic man the most proven among the most learned) OZIAN WOMEN: Just a day OZIAN MEN: (Who can do more?) OZIAN WOMEN: And a thousand wonders to be seen OZIAN MEN: (Who will save us in times of need of the ass?) ALL OZIANS: Just a day In the green Emerald City BOTH: How many will flee. And then it will be, How I like it: We go hand in hand! ELPHABA: Arm in arm! GLINDA: Heart to heart! OZIANS: More time to marvel As just one ... OZIAN GUARD: The Wizard can ask OZIANS + ELPHABA + GLINDA: ... Day! Wicked Lyrics - German: Nur Ein Tag thumb|300px|right Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble